This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fasteners are known that are used to retain one or more tubing items that require a positive lock or retention feature. These fasteners may be used for example for services such as hydraulic brake lines, fuel lines, vacuum lines, or the like. It is known to automatically load multiple tubes such as by a robot into multiple fasteners to create a tubing manifold. Fasteners known to be used for this purpose have either one or more deflectable arms that retain each tube via action oriented coaxial with a longitudinal axis of the arms, which do not positively retain the tube, or have a lock feature that requires a second action to engage the lock feature after the tube member is loaded in the fastener. This is normally done by manually engaging the lock feature. Problems known to arise from this second action are 1) there is an additional time/labor/cost step; and 2) there is no confirmation signal or step that automatically indicates each and every fastener has been properly engaged, thereby creating the potential that some of the fasteners may not be properly engaged.